Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a plug that may be used for stacking semiconductor chips, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package including the method.
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on and/or in a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages.
In order to increase storage capacity of the semiconductor package, a multi-chip package including sequentially stacked semiconductor chips may be widely developed. An electrical medium such as a conductive wire, a plug, etc., may be used for electrically connecting the stacked semiconductor chips to each other.
To form a plug, a front end of line (FEOL) process may be performed on and/or in a semiconductor substrate. A hole may be formed through a part of a semiconductor chip. The hole may be filled with a preliminary plug. The preliminary plug may be partially formed at an upper portion of the semiconductor chip. Thus, the preliminary plug at the upper portion of the semiconductor chip may be removed by a primary chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process. The preliminary plug may then be thermally treated. The thermally treated preliminary plug may expand in an upward direction. Thus, the expanded preliminary plug may have a protrusion protruded from the upper surface of the preliminary plug. The protrusion of the preliminary plug may be removed by a secondary CMP process.
The above-mentioned related method may include two CMP processes. Thus, the related method may include complicated processes and take a relatively long time.